A Will of a D
by Confession68
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS! A will of a D is unmatched, and once they set their minds to do something, there's no stopping them and no getting in their way. You had better hope you're on their side. And when two clash, you had better get the hell out of the way.LN


**Author's Note: **I got this idea, because I wanted to write a one shot to cheer up a friend! ;~; I hope that it works, and I cheer her up, even just a little. That would be enough. Anyways, she gave me a small start, which was a jealous Luffy makes a hot Luffy, and I built this idea from there! XD I have had this idea about a 'what if' and figured this was a good chance to write it. X3 Like I said, it's just a 'what if' fic, so I highly doubt this would actually happen. It's just something I wanted to write about! XD I had some help from friends with this one too! :D I hope you all enjoy it! XD

**This fic is dedicated to Surise! Cheer up, Surise! :D**

**A Will of a D**

The Will of a D … What makes one D's will stronger than another? Is it his will power? Perhaps it's just who has more power than the other? Or maybe it depends on just how many wills he carries. It might not just be his own that he carries upon his back, but that of another—or many others.

It's possible for one D to overpower another. It happened before. But what really made him overpower the other D opposing him? What makes the D's so special? It's quite scary what happens--when one D opposes another. None can stand against them, not even friends and allies. Their wills must not clash, or you are considered their enemy. Perhaps they fight for a common interest, but what happens when that common interest can't be shared; or rather they care not to share it?

xxxx

"Oi, Luffy! Get up!" Sanji called, kicking in his door with a cigarette in his mouth. "You'd better hurry if you don't want your old man to kick your ass!" he threw over his shoulder as he left.

"Shit," Luffy growled, rolling out of bed and dropping to the floor. He immediately went into a routine of doing a set of twenty pushups to wake up. Also, it was all he had time for. He was used to only doing twenty anyway, because he was usually always running late.

Getting up, he threw on a vest, not bothering to button it as he left the room and walked down the halls, his gaping jaws opening wide with a yawn. Sniffing and wiping away the sleepy tear, he headed straight into the mess hall and plopped down beside Zoro.

"Oi, Luffy, you're late!" 

"You sleep in?"

"You'd better hope he goes easy on you!"

"Couldn't handle yesterday?"

"Should you even bother with eating breakfast?"

"Shuddup! I'm hungry! He can wait!" Luffy exclaimed in annoyance to the calls to him, and Zoro glanced over to him.

"Tired?"

"A little sore too," Luffy grumbled with a frown, "but I can handle it. Shit, I didn't mean to sleep in. He's gonna be pissed."

"Probably," Zoro muttered, looking back down at his food, which he was almost done with. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks," Luffy muttered as Sanji dropped a meal down in front of him.

"Better hurry, shit for brains. I'll be there once I get the kitchen cleaned up," Sanji said before heading back into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sanji!" Luffy called after him before inhaling his breakfast.

"Ready?" Zoro asked once Luffy cleaned off his plate.

Luffy nodded and stood.

"Let's run," he said before bolting for the door with Zoro right behind him.

They both ran down the hall, receiving complaints from the others walking the corridors. However, just as he came to an intersection, Luffy heard a familiar voice, and happened to look down the hall as he passed. Time seemed to slow down, and his eyes opened wider as he stared down the corridor. How long had it been since he had seen her?

As a matter of fact, it had been a long time since he had seen most of his crew members. He had been so focused on his training, that he had little time to see them. His eyes widened further when hers happened to catch his in that short time of his passing the intersection of the hall. She was surrounded by people, who were all laughing, including her. Most of them were young men, and when she was no longer in view, he frowned and faced forward again. He didn't miss a step as he continued on to the courtyard outside.

Just as he and Zoro burst through the doors to the outside, someone surge forward and immediately connected his fist into Luffy's gut. "Uwah!" Luffy exclaimed as he was sent flying back into the entry hall, where he hit the ground and rolled a few times before stopping.

Skidding to a stop, Zoro looked back towards Luffy with a frown, but he didn't move. "Tch," he exclaimed quietly before looking away. However, he then received a fist to the face. "Guwah!" he exclaimed, flying back and landing hard with a grunt. Sitting up, he wiped at the blood dribbling down his lips with a huff. He had expected that.

"You're both late!"

Some of the bystanders still in the main entry hall all gathered at Luffy coming crashing back into the building. Some snickered and chuckled, amused and used to this kind of reaction. The young man never learned. Coming down the hall with the group she had been with, Nami moved to the front to get a look. Luffy pushed himself up with a growl. His entire body ached. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath as he stood.

The group she was with began to laugh at the young man. "Looks like he was late again, huh?"

"When will he ever learn? Dragon hates it when he's late, and he's always late!"

Seeing him pushing himself to his feet, Nami pursed her lips and muttered, "Idiot." Didn't he know he was being laughed at?

"Yes … yes he is," a voice muttered from beside her.

She frowned, looking over to the owner of the voice, but then she smirked and huffed. "He won't ever learn. He never has," she said, focusing her eyes back onto her captain, or so they all still thought of him as such, even though they weren't quite a pirate crew anymore. At least, not at that point in time, they weren't.

"He does seem like a stubborn guy, though I can't say I've had much of an acquaintance," he said with a chuckle before turning to grin at her.

Nami couldn't help, but to roll her eyes at him. "You don't need to. You are both pretty similar. It's actually kind of scary. You're pretty stubborn yourself Benton," she said before turning back towards Luffy, who had his back turned to her now, which showed his determination, and then he walked back to the outside. Slowly, her face dropped into a soft frown.

"_He does seem like a stubborn guy, though I can't say I've had much of an acquaintance."_

It was because Luffy didn't speak too much to anyone, and he hadn't in the past two years. The only people, who saw him every day and spoke to him, were mostly Zoro and Sanji.

"Ah, I wonder why that is?" Benton suddenly asked, looking lost and confused, which made Nami snort and give him back her attention.

"Oh, I wonder why?" she said, turning to leave, feeling her heart clench a little. "I'll see you all later," she said to the group she'd been chatting with, and they all gave their goodbyes.

"Ah, why?" Benton asked after they'd all given their farewells, turning and trotting after her to catch up.

"Oh, I dunno. It might have something to do with your name," she replied back sarcastically.

"Hmm, my name, huh?" he replied with a grin and a chuckle. "Renard D. Benton?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yup, that's the one," she replied with a sigh as she turned a corner. "Anyways, I should go. I have things to do, and I promised Robin I would stop by."

"Aww," he said, turning to walk backwards, his arms going up to fold behind his head, "you're leavin' me then?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I'm leaving you now," she replied, pursing her lips at him, "at least, I would be, if you'd stop following me. Don't you have things to do, Benton?"

"Hmm, I guess I do," he said, giving a shrug.

"Ugh," she groaned in disgust. Just like Luffy, so carefree, or rather, the way he used to be. "Well, go do it!" she exclaimed, pursing her lips deeper.

He chuckled, keeping his grin to her as he dropped his arms. "Yeah, all right, see ya later, Nami-chan!" he said before taking off in the opposite direction. Pausing, she turned to watch him go, and then she sighed deeply, turning around again to keep going.

The young man seemed to show interest in her, and quite frankly, it was flattering. He wasn't bad looking at all, with his maroon hair and cute face, and then there was the fact that he was a D. Since coming to this place, she had come to learn a little more about the D's. Apparently, they were quite special. She didn't really need to be told that, of course, because they had all known Luffy was special, despite his stupidity. Thinking more about it, she gave a huff, became a little irate as her steps became more purposeful.

"Idiot," she muttered before turning another corner.

xxxx

Luffy hacked and coughed, sitting straight up as his hand came up to wipe the water out of his face. "Come on, get up!"

Sputtering, Luffy shakily stood before turning a deep frown onto the one responsible for pouring the icy cold water over him. "What the hell!?" he exclaimed, baring his teeth into a scowl.

"Don't pass out on my time!"

"You hit me too damned hard!"

"You gonna cry about it!"

"Maybe!" Luffy pursed his lips before getting back into position.

Tossing the bucket aside, Dragon chuckled and smirked back at his son as he moved more towards the center to square off with him. "You're still not used to it, and it's been two fucking years, Luffy!"

"I'll get it!" Luffy yelled back, keeping his scowl as his fists tightened. "Just not used to having to control two at once! I'll get it!"

"You damned well had _better_ get it! I don't want to have wasted that second fruit on you!"

"_It's not wasted_!" Luffy yelled, his energy surging and causing a few of the men around him to drop to their knees.

"Damn it, Luffy! Watch your temper!"

"You're letting out your haki!"

"Shit," Luffy muttered, shifting his eyes towards the men, his eyes alighting on Zoro and Sanji, who both looked unaffected by his leaked Haki. He gave a smirk and a scoff before facing back towards his father, but then his eyes shot open, and he took a step back, "Nghaah!" he exclaimed, before a fist met with his face.

"Don't take your attention off your opponent, Luffy!" Dragon yelled, his fist throwing Luffy right into a crowd of men.

"Uwaah!" he cried, crashing into them, sending them all tossing like rag dolls. Panting heavily, he pushed himself up and got to his feet. He would have to be knocked out to not be able to get back up to his feet. Turning back to his father, Luffy had a deep frown on his face. It was time to get serious.

It was strange really, to be staring his father down. For the longest time, he had not even known who he was, that was, until his grandfather told him about him. Then he happened to run into Ivankov, who happened to be one of his revolutionaries. After the battle at Marineford and Ace's death, Ivankov had brought Luffy to his father. He hadn't been in any real condition to argue. Ever since then, he had remained there and trained with the man. Because of what happened with Blackbeard, and since Luffy had declared he would take him down, he'd been given a second fruit and gained a second ability.

However, it was quite hard to master both abilities, and to be able to use them both. At first, it had been a strain on his body, but he learned to deal with it, and now, he hardly noticed. Not only had he gained an ability, but he had also been taught to manifest and control his haki. His father was the one that trained with him, when he had the time and anyone else equal to him or willing to go against him.

xxxx

"You all right?"

"I'm fine!" Luffy snapped with a growl as he had no choice, but to allow Zoro to help him walk down the halls towards the mess hall.

"Mmm," Zoro hummed, not bothering to say anything else.

"It's your own damned fault, rubber for brains. What the hell were you looking at anyway?" Sanji said, walking beside them with his hands in his pockets.

"Nothin'! I wasn't lookin' at anything!" Luffy replied with a deep frown as Zoro helped him sit down.

"Whatever, I need to go and help prepare lunch. I'll see you dip shits later," Sanji said, giving a wave over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchens.

"Later, Sanji," Luffy called after him before slumping into his seat. "Haah," he huffed, looking tired.

Zoro sat down beside him, keeping quiet as his eyes vaguely scanned the room to the others sitting about, waiting for lunch. However, suddenly, whistles and cat calls rang out across the cafeteria, and Luffy perked instantly. However, he then frowned and snorted to all the attention being directed towards his navigator.

"Hoo, if it isn't the cute, Nami-chan~!"

"Aah, Nami-chan~! Why don't you come and eat lunch with us today~!"

"Come and sit by me, Nami-chan~!"

Nami sighed, hearing them call to her, but then she chuckled and winked at them. She knew they were harmless, and didn't mean it in a derogatory way. They were all good and nice men, once she got to know them better. "Not today, boys~!" she said in her cutest voice. "I've got work to do! I'm taking it to go again." She wasn't lying. She did have work to do. She had been traveling a lot at Dragon's request, seeing as she was one of the best navigators there. She had seen many places, in which she wished to document, and Dragon had even asked for her to make copies for him. She was also the best map maker.

"Aww, that's too bad, Nami-chan~!"

"Maybe next time!"

"We'll save you a seat!"

As a matter of fact, she was about to head out on another journey, and she had been requested. She wanted to get some of her work done before she had to leave. She laughed and gave another wink to them before heading into the kitchen, knowing that Sanji should almost be done with her lunch. He always made her something quick, fulfilling and energizing. "Ah, Nami-swan~!" Sanji called the moment he saw her. "How has your day been so far?"

"Mm, it's been all right, just busy. How about with you guys?" she asked, flashing him a smile, causing his eyes to mimic hearts.

"Aah, it's been a splendid day~!" he exclaimed as he set up her meal, which he had started on first. He'd gotten complaints about his favoritism to his two women crew mates, but they had quickly realized there was no changing that about him.

"Mm, so the training has been going well with Luffy?" she asked, sounding offhandedly as she looked down at her tray to inspect the food.

"If you can say that," Sanji growled as he shook his head. "Those two … it's a wonder anything really gets done with how stubborn they are."

"Yes, they are quite a bit alike, and just like his grandfather too," Nami said, smiling back at Sanji. "Anyways, thanks for the lunch, Sanji," she said before moving off.

"Aah, anytime, Nami-swan~!"

Seeing Nami come out again, Luffy jerked up a bit, his mouth opening to speak.

"Oi, Nami-chan!"

He bit his tongue to the call as he scowled and turned towards the source.

"Eh?" Nami questioned, turning towards the call, and then she smiled. "Ah, Benton," she called as soon as he ran up to her with a grin on his face.

"Aah, I take it you're not eating here today, hmm?" Benton asked, frowning down at her tray.

"Ah, no, not to today," she replied, giving a sympathetic smile.

"Ah, all right," he said, just smiling back as he brought his arms behind his head. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Zoro watched Luffy from the corners of his eyes, and then he smirked. Luffy didn't look too happy. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?" he asked, turning to watch Nami leave. "Why not go and talk to her?"

"Mm, she's probably busy," Luffy muttered, watching Benton with a fixed glare as the other young man took his seat among his peers.

"Could have just said hi," Zoro said with a shrug.

"Why don't you go and say hi?" Luffy growled as he slumped forward over the table, crossing his arms to rest on.

"I'm not the one that looks all pissed," Zoro replied with a shrug.

"Wassat suppose to mean!?"

"Nothin' …"

More men filed in and sat around Luffy as they all began to talk together, discussing the first part of the training session. "Oi, Luffy!" Usopp and Chopper called as they also came to sit with Luffy, along with Franky and Brook.

"Usopp, Franky, Brook, Chopper," Luffy called with a grin as he waved to his friends.

"Yo, Zoro!" they called, and Zoro smiled back and greeted them.

"So, how are things going for you?" Zoro asked Franky and Usopp.

"Pretty good!" Usopp replied with a grin as he rubbed under his nose.

"It's going SUPA! We're almost finished too! You should come and see it, Strawhat!" Franky said with his own grin as he pushed up his glasses.

"Aa, I'll come and see later tonight!" Luffy said before looking to Chopper. "So you guys are doing all right?"

"Aa, I'm doing great, Luffy! I'm still learning so much here!" Chopper said with a huge smile.

"That's really good. I was worried for awhile that you guys were just stuck here," Luffy said with a soft chuckle.

"The way I see it, we're still accomplishing our dreams," Zoro said with a shrug. "I've gotten a lot stronger since coming here, and Nami's off exploring still and drawing her maps, Chopper's learned a lot about medicine, and Robin's got an endless supply of knowledge here. She goes off with Nami sometimes too."

"Aa, and I really think I'm becoming quite the warrior of the sea here. Franky and I have built some great things here, for your father, Dragon-sama!" Usopp said with a snicker.

"Yeah, I guess that's true," Luffy said with another chuckle. "But there are still some who haven't, like Sanji and Brook," he said, his eyes lowering then.

"I haven't heard the love-cook complain. Though, it doesn't mean he still won't get a chance. I hear he does research about this All Blue sometimes," Zoro said with a shrug.

"Aah, from what I've heard from you about Laboon, Luffy-san, he's calmed down about hurting himself. I know that one day we'll go back to him. Yohohoho~!" Brook said as he laughed.

"Aa, I guess that's true too," Luffy replied quietly, still staring at the table.

This was just something he had to do. It was like a weight on his shoulders … on his heart. He truly felt as if he was carrying something heavy, and he needed to fulfill this in order for that burden to be lifted from him. He needed to stop Blackbeard, and the government had to go. It was his father's goal. Not to mention, that admiral who killed his brother, he was still with the marines. He really wanted a piece of that guy. He was just so glad that his crew had remained there with him, even if he rarely saw them.

xxxx

After lunch, the others headed back to their perspective places, and Zoro decided to nap before it was time to go back to training. This left Luffy to himself. With a sigh, he headed off to wander around the place, greeting people, who greeted him. He continued down the hall with a sigh and his hands in his jean short pockets. However, down a corridor, he heard two familiar voices. "Ah, Nami and Robin," he said to himself as he looked down the corridor. Sure enough, Robin and Nami were walking side by side and talking.

Now was the perfect opportunity to say hi to them. He grinned and stepped forward, but a hand suddenly clamped over his shoulder. "A-Ah? Ah, Iva-chan?" he questioned, turning to come face to face with Ivankov.

"Aah, Strawhat boy!" Ivankov said, smiling down at Luffy. "How have things been?"

"Ah, there good. Things are going good," Luffy replied with a chuckle as he glanced down the hall.

"Oi, Nami-chan!"

Luffy's eye twitched at the sound of the all too familiar voice, calling for Nami. It was that same guy as before. He watched from the corner of his eyes as Robin and Nami both turned to him with smiles and began talking to him.

"That's good to hear, Strawhat boy! Your father seems happy to have you here. So, I'm glad that things are going well!" Ivankov said, and Luffy grinned widely.

"Ah, yeah, I guess he is. I think I relieve his stress since he beats on me so much," Luffy replied with an uncomfortable chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. However, he kept glancing down the hall towards Nami, Robin and that guy, who grinned way too much. His brow twitched as they laughed, but then he looked back towards Ivankov. "Come, Strawhat boy, accompany me and tell me all about it," Ivankov said, placing his arm on Luffy's shoulders as he led him back in the direction he had been walking away from.

"A-Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, turning to look down the hall to see the guy walking between Nami and Robin with a grin on his face, and his brow twitched again before they were no longer in his view.

After spending about fifteen minutes in Ivankov's company, Luffy was grumbling as he made his way back to the courtyard. His break was over, and it was back to training with his father. With a sigh, he hung his head low, disappointed that he had missed a chance to walk with Robin and Nami. It had been quite some time since the last time he had spoken to them.

xxxx

Nami was happy for the little bit of time she could spend with Robin after lunch, and a thought crossed her mind that she had to ask. "Ne, Robin," she started, biting her lip as she considered her question.

"Yes, Nami-chan?" Robin asked, looking to her friend with a warm smile.

"Has … Luffy come to see you at all?" she asked, turning her head away slightly.

Taken back by Nami's question, Robin just stared back at her awhile before chuckling and her smile returned. "No, not really, though he has come a few times with his father, who needed to speak with me. I also see him at meal times sometimes," the older woman replied as they walked slowly down the halls.

"I see," Nami replied, frowning softly in thought.

"Has he come to see you?"

Blinking once, Nami looked up to Robin, but then she shook her head and frowned a little deeper this time. "No, he hasn't. I haven't spoken to him at all in the last two years," she replied, her words sounding a little bitter as she looked away again.

"You don't usually eat in the lunch room either," Robin reminded her with a chuckle.

"I don't feel comfortable eating with so many people that … well … that I don't know that well. There's so many of them … I'm used to it being just us," Nami replied with a pout.

"Ee, I guess I agree," Robin said and actually sighed. She did miss those times of traveling with the others.

"Oi, Nami-chan!"

"Eh?" Nami questioned and turned to see Benton running towards her. "Oh, Benton, hello," she said, offering the young man a smile.

Noticing Robin too, Benton grinned to her and greeted her as well, "Ah, hello, Robin-san."

"Hello, Benton, it's nice to see you," Robin greeted with a chuckle and a kind smile.

"I saw you both and thought I would come and say hi. I hope I didn't interrupt or anything," he said, scratching his head.

"Mmm," Robin hummed as she shook her head, "No, it's fine."

"We weren't really talking about anything important," Nami said, smiling in return. Hearing this, Robin glanced over to Nami, losing her smile for a moment.

"Ah, that's good," he said with a chuckle. "Do you mind if I joined you then? I seem to have gotten into a bit of a mess, and I don't want to get caught!" He snickered and grinned wider.

"Hoo," Nami said, her eyes narrowing as a small smirk spread across her lips, "what did you do this time?"

"Aah, they _think_ it was me! I swear it wasn't!" he said, "They came accusing me! Just because of my Devil Fruit abilities! It's not fair!" He pouted then with his cheeks puffing out, which caused both Nami and Robin to laugh. After just a moment of watching them, he laughed too.

"So, are you sure it wasn't you?" Nami asked, bringing her fingers to her lips with a catty smile.

"Oi, oi! I swear it wasn't!" he said, causing the women to laugh again and him as well.

After talking with the three of them for awhile, Robin finally spoke up. "Mm, I should get back now," she said with another sigh. "I've found an interesting book I would like to finish."

"Oh?" Nami asked, looking interested as well.

"Ee, it's a book of the history of a far off land. It's quite interesting," Robin replied with a smile.

"Aah, one of those, hmm?" Nami said before she chuckled. "All right, Robin, I'll see you later."

"Ee," the older woman replied and was off down another corridor.

"Ah, Nami-chan?" Benton asked, turning towards her once Robin was gone.

"Hmm, what is it?" Nami asked, giving him a smile.

"Would you mind walking with me for awhile longer?" he asked before she excused herself as well.

"Ah?" Nami questioned curiously as she stared back at him, but he hadn't met her eyes, keeping them lowered.

"Mm, I thought we could walk out in the outer courtyard. It's really nice right now outside," he said, finally raising his head to smile at her.

Seeing his genuine smile, she smiled in return as she released a soft breath and nodded. "Sure, why not?" she replied in a calm tone as they turned off to head outside.

xxxx

"Damn it!" Luffy cursed with a scowl as he panted heavily.

He had just gotten back out there, and already his father was giving him a harsh beat down. However, something orange caught his eyes, and he turned away from his father to get a look. His eyes widened when he saw Nami walking casually out in the courtyards.

"Don't take your eyes off your opponent, Luffy!"

However, just as his father reached him to punch him, Luffy threw a punch of his own without looking, catching his father's chin and sending him flying back to the opposite side. A few of his men caught him, looking back towards Luffy in shock. However, the young man had taken off running towards the fences, cutting off the training grounds from the courtyards. "Luffy!" Dragon yelled, but he was ignored.

"Nami!" Luffy called, slamming up against the fence, his fingers curling around the metal.

Gasping softly, Nami stiffened to the familiar voice, calling her name, even if it was a little deeper than she remembered. Seeing her reaction, Benton paused and blinked back at her in confusion. "Ah, Nami-chan?"

"Nami!" Luffy called again, frowning when she paused, but didn't turn towards him.

Slowly, she did turn to meet his eyes, and his heart nearly stopped, though he wasn't sure why, but then it began to pound hard in his chest. He sucked in his breath slowly, staring back at her as she stared back at him. Hearing the voice this time, Benton also looked towards Luffy and frowned, and then his eyes shifted back to Nami as his frown deepened. Both seemed to just be staring back at one another.

"Ah, who is that walking with Nami-san!? The presumptuous little punk!" Sanji exclaimed with a scowl as he started forward, but an arm immediately stopped him from proceeding further. "Ah? What are you doing, Marimo!?" he exclaimed with a scowl.

"Just watch," Zoro replied, staring back at Luffy.

"Ah, what do you mean _just watch_!?" Sanji yelled, becoming angry.

"I said," Zoro started, shifted just his eyes at Sanji, "just watch."

Sanji continued to glare up at him, but he obeyed the command, looking back towards Luffy. "L-Luffy," she called back quietly, but then she suddenly regained her composure, ignoring her pounding heart as she frowned back at the young captain. "Ooh, now suddenly I exist, do I?" she asked, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Ah? Nami?" Luffy questioned, but then his features softened into a frown. "Aah, I'm sorry for not coming to say hi. I did try though!" he called in his defense.

"Oh, did you now?" she asked, folding her arms under her busty chest.

Watching the scene unfolding, Dragon held fast, curious to this strange turn of events. His eyes then went to Renard D. Benton, and interest flickered across his features. Did Benton take interest in his son's navigator then? Looking towards Luffy, Dragon could tell his son wasn't taking this too well.

"I did!" Luffy replied, frowning a little deeper to Nami's attitude. However, his eyes then shifted towards Benton, and they seemed to flicker a darker shade as they pierced through the other man's dark eyes. However, Benton only stared right back at him, completely unflinching.

Noticing this, Nami blinked before looking towards Benton, who had the same intense gaze as he stared back at Luffy, which made her shudder. Clearing her throat, she turned back to Luffy and said, "This is Renard D. Benton, Luffy. He's a friend of mine."

"Oooh, Bento, huh?" Luffy said, grinning to the other man.

"Benton," Benton corrected, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ah, I see, I see, Bento is a cool name!" Luffy said, grinning wider as he snickered.

"Benton!"

"It's nice to meet you, Bento! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!"

"_Benton_!" Benton exclaimed, becoming irritated with the idiot as his glare intensified.

Looking between the two, Nami bit her lip, looking very confused. What was going on?

"Oh, I see, I see, are you hungry?"

Benton's eye twitched as he took a step forward and said, "Listen, Roofy-"

"Luffy."

"I said my name wasn't Bento! It's Benton! Get it right, Roofy! And I'm not hungry!"

"Luffy," Luffy repeated, his own eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hoo," Sanji replied quietly, his eyes showing interest now as he watched as well.

Both men engaged in another staring contest, which made Nami feel nervous as she looked between them. However, Luffy broke the silence. "So … you're Nami's friend?" he asked, however, his voice was low and his words slow.

"That's right," Benton said, continuing to stare Luffy down. Neither had even blinked at all. "We've been friends since a little after she arrived here."

Luffy's head slowly lowered, his demeanor darkening slightly as he asked in a very low voice, "Is that so?" However, his eyes, which glittered with intensity, never left Benton's.

Nami shuddered again, gaping back at Luffy in shock before looking back at Benton, who didn't look any differently. Biting her lip, she looked about and blushed in embarrassment to all the people, who were watching the scene unabashedly.

"Aa, that's so," Benton replied, his tone also going down in pitch.

"I see," Luffy replied in turn, and then he said, "It's good that Nami has friends here, other than the other members in my crew. I was afraid my crewmates might not have fit in well here. So, to hear that my navigator has made friends, it makes me happy."

Benton's brow twitched to Luffy's words. He had said, 'My navigator'. As clearly as he could have spoken, he had made his claim on Nami to him. Was he trying to tell him to back off? Like hell! For two years, Luffy had neglected "his" navigator. Not once had he ever recalled this man speaking even two words to the woman. Now suddenly, he wanted to make a claim on her? Even if Nami had spoken about her so called captain numerous times, not once had he seen her talk to him.

Why did Luffy referring to her as _his_ navigator make her want to blush harder? He had said this before, but for some reason, it had seemed different this time. Was what she thought was happening, really happening? Was it what she thought? It couldn't be. She must be looking too deeply into this. It was most definitely _not_ what she was thinking. She would have to be crazy to think that. They just were upset that they kept getting each other's names wrong. That was it.

"So, Roofy-"

"Luffy …"

"How's the training coming along?" Benton asked, a ghost of a smirk curving up one side of his lips.

Luffy just stared back at him for awhile, but then he scoffed softly, "Heh," and his own lips curved up into a smirk. "I'm getting better at it. It's a little difficult, but nothing I can't handle. I've never seen you training, Bento. You have any training at all?"

"Benton!" Benton exclaimed, baring his teeth slightly, but then he cleared his throat and his smirk returned. "I've pretty much mastered both of my Devil Fruit abilities," he replied, looking a little cocky. "I train once in awhile to keep at it."

"Hoo, is that so?" Luffy asked, looking interest now as his smirk widened and his eyes narrowed further. "Why don't you show me then, Bento?"

"It's Benton!" Benton yelled, not bothering to hide his irritation this time, but then he stepped up and said, "And fine, I'll show you."

"Wa-Wait a minute, Luffy, Benton!" Nami cried, frowning deeply, but her words were drowned out by the deafening cheer as everyone began to gather, wanting to see this for themselves.

"Dragon-sama?" One of Dragon's men questioned, looking towards Dragon.

However, Dragon held up a hand, a smirk on his face and said, "Let them. Luffy would benefit from this, and Benton's a little cocky. I think they could both use the humility."

"Yes, sir, Dragon-sama," the man said as he bowed to him.

Walking up to the fence, Benton then leapt up, landing agilely on the top of the fence before jumping down and landing beside Luffy. Their eyes met for a brief second, both pairs intense as they turned away and moved to the center. The men and women who had been strolling in the courtyard also hopped the fence, wanting to see, others, like Nami, had gone around towards the entrance. Nami felt her temper rising, not understanding exactly what was going on. Why was this suddenly happening?

Once she reached where the others were gathered, she pushed her way to the front, and the others stepped aside, letting her pass. Once to the front, she frowned deeper and just watched as the two squared off. Shifting her eyes about, she saw both Zoro and Sanji, standing side by side on the other side and to the front. Both had their arms crossed, and were just watching the spectacle. Neither was doing anything to stop this, but why should they? Her lips slowly started to curl into a scowl, becoming more and more upset.

Luffy slid his feet apart and brought up his fists to get into position. "Are you ready, Bento?" he asked, keeping his smirk as he stared the other man down.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Roofy," Benton replied, also smirking, and then suddenly, they both vanished, coming together quickly as each dealt a blow.

Once it had started, there was another deafening roar from the crowd of people, cheering them on. Nami bit on her nail, just watching with a soft growl. It was all so ridiculous! Why wasn't anyone stopping this debacle!? She watched as they clashed, and dealt blow after blow. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she became more and more anxious. They were really hurting each other. She started to chew on her nail harder, feeling a stinging in her eyes once blood was drawn.

She knew that training sometimes drew blood, but for some reason, this seemed different, and she didn't like it. They were hitting each other hard, and they had dropped their smirks a long time ago. Now, they were scowling so horribly at one another, grabbing at each other's clothes, punching each other so hard, and both were using their abilities. The stinging started to blur her vision as the tears swarmed her eyes. Why were they doing this? She looked around, hearing the crowd reacting to each hit, either in a negative or positive way. However, she noticed some were frowning as the match became more brutal, some even looking towards Dragon. However, the older man continued to watch.

Then she shifted her eyes towards Zoro and Sanji, both were frowning now, but they weren't moving at all. Why weren't they stopping it? Her heart was pounding so loudly now, that she could barely even hear the crowd, or maybe it was because they had gone quiet. The power both were displaying was so destructive. She didn't even notice when the tears slipped from her eyes, and both focused back on the pair of squabbling idiots.

Sucking in her breath, she then cried out, her voice carrying all across the crowd, making every eye turn towards her, even Luffy's and Benton's, "_That's enough already_!" Both had paused mid punch to look right at her, each with bloodied noses, and even trickles of it flowing from the corners of their lips. "What the hell is this!? You're both being ridiculous!" she cried with a sniffle as she reached up to wipe away the tears. Both frowned softly, surprised to see her tears.

"Ah, Nami …"

"Nami-chan …"

Both then looked to one another, but then frowned deeply as they shoved each other away. "Nami-san," Sanji whispered, frowning softly back at Nami, who looked very upset.

"N-Nami," Luffy called, taking a few steps towards her, "why are you crying?" he asked, frowning softly to her again.

"Ah, Nami-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," Benton said, frowning softly to her as well.

Turning to him, Luffy's frown darkened, seriously wanting to punch him again. However, Nami was what was important now. So, he turned and started towards her, leaving Benton there. Seeing Luffy go ahead, Benton also frowned before quickly following behind him. He wasn't about to let Luffy get to her and talk to her.

"Nami, don't cry. I'm sorry," Luffy said as his expression shifted to a sad one, and he reached out a hand towards her. However, Nami reacted, slapping his hand away, making him gasp and gape back at her. But then Benton stepped up.

"Nami-chan, are you all right? I'm sorry," he said, also reaching out a hand to clasp her shoulder, but she stepped away from him as well.

Coming out of his shock, Luffy turned to Benton with a scowl and growled, "Back off!"

Benton was frowning at Nami, but at Luffy's growled order, his scowl returned and faced him. "Why should I!?"

"Nami is my crewmate and friend!" Luffy exclaimed, looking more upset.

"She might not be my crewmate, but she's still my friend too! So, shut up!" Benton yelled back, looking just as angry.

"Stop it!" Nami yelled, pushing them both. "What the hell is wrong with both of you!?"

"Uwah!" Luffy exclaimed, stepping back from the shove and tripping up a little, but he managed to stay on his feet. Benton took the step back, turning his attention back to Nami. "Nami?" Luffy question, gaping back at her now from the shove.

"Nami-chan, I-" Benton started, but he wasn't sure what to say now.

"What the hell are you both fighting for!? You're both such _idiots_!" she yelled, the tears falling again, and she quickly reached up to wipe them away. "Agh!" she yelled in frustration before turning to leave. The crowd dispersed quickly for her to let her pass, and Benton shot forward, but Luffy was faster.

"Nami, wait!" he yelled, reaching out to grab her wrist. However, the moment he touched her, she reacted, whipping around and slapping him across the face. He stared off to the side in wide eyed shock, his hand slowly coming up to touch his cheek before he slowly turned back to stare down at her. "Nami," he called to her quietly in his shock.

"Ah!" Benton exclaimed, freezing in place as his jaw dropped, staring back at Nami.

"Ah, Nami-san," Sanji said quietly as well, dropping his arms as he gaped back in just as much shock in her.

"What is the matter with you?" she seethed back at him. It seemed she was the angriest with him.

"N-Nami," Luffy whispered, still not being able to find words in his shock that she'd actually hit him.

"You don't speak to me in over two years, because apparently, you were too busy, and now all of a sudden, you want to talk to me, and then you start a fight? Benton is my friend! What is wrong with you?" she yelled, scowling back up at him as she pulled back on her wrist. "Let go of me, Luffy!"

However, he kept his hold on her, still just staring back at her, but then his eyes saddened, and he lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry, Nami … You're right. I hadn't come to talk with you. I should have. I wanted to. And now I've made you cry. I made a promise to the Pinwheel ossan that I wouldn't make you cry, but I broke it. I'm sorry, Nami," he repeated, and then he did release her wrist.

She pulled back with a gasp, just staring back at him as more tears fell. "That's because you're an idiot," she replied back quietly, but with force as she frowned back at him. He didn't reply back to her, nor did he raise his head, because she was right.

"N-Nami-chan," Benton called to her quietly as he took a step forward, but then she turned her frown on him.

"Don't you dare come near me either!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed, freezing in place as his lips twitched on one side.

"You're an idiot too!" she exclaimed before turning and bolting for the building.

After she ran off, Benton drooped as he released a heavy breath, but then he turned to look back at Luffy, who hadn't moved at all. He couldn't see half of his face, but Benton could tell he was hurting. Frowning then, he clicked his teeth and looked away. "Tch …"

xxxx

Luffy made his way down the hall, ignoring anyone he passed, and surprisingly, they stayed out of his way, somehow sensing he was unapproachable at the moment. Or maybe it was because word about yesterday's debacle had already spread. He didn't really care about any of that. All he cared about was getting to Nami and talking to her. A day should be sufficient enough time for her to have calmed down. He went straight to her room and knocked, but there was no answer. So, he continued on to try and find her instead.

As soon as he turned a corner, he saw her walking away. Sucking in his breath, he quickly turned down it and ran to catch up to her. "Nami!" he called, watching as she stiffened, and then turned to look at him with a frown on her face.

"Nami, please, let me-"

"Oh, if it isn't Nami-chan~!" someone said, and looking up, Luffy saw a group of men walking towards her. Immediately, he became annoyed, his head lowering.

"Hmm?" Nami questioned, turning to smile at the men greeting her. "Oh, hello-"

"Aah, maybe now is not a good time! We'll catch you later, Nami-chan!" he suddenly said, sounding nervous, and they quickly turned and ran off.

"Eh?" Nami questioned, but then she stiffened, a creeping feeling causing a chill to run up her spine and the hair on her arms to stand on end, giving her goose bumps. She quickly turned towards Luffy, but he was grinning and waving at the retreating men.

"See you guys later!" he called after them.

"Hmm?" she hummed, frowning up at Luffy. "Luffy?" she questioned, her voice holding reproach.

He paused in his waving, and then he closed his eyes, lowering his arm as his grin shrank to a small smile. "Mm," he hummed softly. Then his eyes opened slightly, shifting them both towards her. Gasping softly, her eyes grew larger as she stared up at the look on his face, and she shuddered.

"Did you see that look on his face?" one of the guys asked as they rounded the corner away from Luffy and Nami.

"Yeah, and he was oozing with Haki. So scary …"

"Yeah, Luffy can definitely be scary. I hadn't even noticed it was him! If I had, I wouldn't have gone near her!"

"Yeah, I heard he and Benton really went at it, and those that saw it … they described it as just … carnal … Those D's … they're really scary people …"

"Yeah … just like Dragon-sama can be …"

Both men agreed with their friend as they kept walking, never looking back.

"What do you want, Luffy?" she asked, frowning up at him in her annoyance and displeasure.

Looking away, Luffy was silent for awhile, but then he said, "I just want to talk."

"Well, I'm not in the mood to talk. Go find someone else," she said, turning to keep going, but he just followed along beside her.

"Wanna talk to you, not someone else," he said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!" she said, raising her voice as she turned her head slightly towards him.

"Then don't. I can do the talking," he said with a shrug, and then he began to talk. "About yesterday, I'm really sorry. I really had been meaning to talk to you, but things just kept happening to prevent it. When I saw you walking in the courtyard yesterday, I decided to just talk with you before something happened, even though I was in the middle of training. I thought to maybe just say hi and see how you were doing. I didn't even notice at first that you were … already walking and talking to someone," he explained, but then he paused, and Nami just frowned up at him, allowing him to speak.

After awhile, he finally continued, "When I finally noticed him, I just felt … annoyed … and angry. I had seen him talking with you before." Nami's angry expression and was replaced with a look of surprise. "My dad has me on such a tight schedule. It's always training all the time, which is fine. The more I train, the better I will become, and the better chance I have to take down those assholes responsible for Ace's death, and even the old man, Whitebeard. However, when I'm not training, I'm either eating or sleeping, since the training really tires me out. So … I never get the chance to visit with you guys. But, sometimes at lunch, the guys and even Robin come and sit with me to hang out … but you … you never come …" He spoke the last part quietly as he lowered his head, and Nami just continued to gape back at him.

It was true. She never had taken the time to see him during the times that he was training. "I guess … I was a little bitter about it … I don't really have a choice in my schedule, because If I don't keep it, I'm afraid my dad won't want to train me … but you … you could have come to see me," he said quietly, digging his hands deeper into his pocket.

Nami suddenly felt a pang in her heart. Again, he was right. She could have come to see him. However, for some reason, she had also been bitter that he hadn't come to see her, but that had really been selfish, because again, he was right. He had no choice in his schedule, but she did. She could have just sat with him at lunch, but she chose to work on maps instead. She lowered her head then and just allowed him to continue.

"Well, anyways … when I kept seeing that same guy come and talk to you … I dunno … I just got angry is all … Like … maybe you'd forgotten about me or something. It felt like you made new friends and didn't need me anymore. I guess I was a little scared too. I didn't want to lose you as a friend. A few times I had some time, I did want to talk with you, but each time, you were either talking to _that guy_ or with someone else. They seem to like you here," he replied quietly with a sigh, but then he suddenly stopped and asked, "Nami, when I decide to leave here … you'd still come with me, wouldn't you?"

Nami didn't reply, just staring back at him. She really had been an idiot. Whereas all the others had gone out of their way to see their captain, she had not. The more he spoke, the guiltier she felt. And his last question had really caused her chest to ache. Did he really think that she would rather stay here, than to continue on with him and the others? The answer to her was so obvious. She would drop everything there in a heartbeat, if Luffy decided to leave. By his side and with the others was where she always wanted to be. After all … it's why she was there and the others as well.

When Luffy had made the request to his father to find them, they had all readily gone with Dragon's men to be reunited with their captain. They were all loyal, because they were all friends-no … because they were like family. They would follow Luffy to the ends of the world, if that just so happened to be his destination. However, when she didn't speak right away, Luffy felt his heart pulse with fear, and he immediately raised his head to look at her.

She was staring right back at him, but her expression was sad, and his heart gave another leap with fear as he stepped forward. "Nami," he called, the fear leaking into his words, "you'd come with me, right?" Closing her eyes, she shook her head to clear her thoughts, but this action, made Luffy panic. He reached out, and grasped her arms. "Nami, tell me you'd still come!"

"Luffy, calm down," she replied softly, surprised to see his panic.

"Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing!? Let Nami-chan go!"

Hearing the voice, Luffy stiffened up as his grip on Nami tightened a little, causing her to flinch. "Oi, you're hurting her! Let her go!" Benton exclaimed, coming up to grab a hold of Luffy. When Benton pulled Luffy, Luffy immediately twisted around, slapping Benton's hand away.

"Don't touch me!" Luffy cried, suddenly looking angry. "We're fine! Mind your own business!" Was he the reason that Nami didn't want to travel with him anymore? His anger suddenly piqued, causing his haki to leak out a bit.

"Like hell! You were hurting her, you asshole!"

"I wasn't hurting her!"

"Oi, Luffy, calm down," Nami said, trying to keep her voice calm, her own temper flaring, but she was also a little scared. "Benton, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me on purpose."

Gasping, Luffy quickly looked towards her, his eyes horrified. "Nami, did I hurt you? Nami, I'm so-!" he cried, but Nami pressed a finger to his lips to stop it.

"It's all right. It didn't really hurt, and I know you didn't do it on purpose," she said, frowning up at him softly.

"Are you sure? You're really fine?" Benton asked, frowning back at Nami softly.

However, just hearing him talk, and hearing his concern for his navigator, Luffy's temper flared back to life as he turned to scowl back at Benton. "She's fine! I would never hurt my navigator! She doesn't need you to look after her! That's my job! I'm her captain! I'll protect her! Now go away!"

"Luffy, please," Nami pleaded, even cupping the other side of his face to turn him away from Benton. She didn't want them to start another fight, especially not there in the halls. His eyes blinked open wide, turning to look back towards her in some surprise.

Seeing this as well, Benton sucked in his breath, feeling his chest clench and his own anger soared. "Fuck you! You ignore her for two years, and suddenly, you care again?" he exclaimed.

His scowl returned as he pulled away from Nami and stepped up towards him. "What did you say, you jerk? I didn't ignore her!"

"Yes you did! You never came to speak with her at all! She used to tell me about it! She complained about you a lot!"

Sucking in his breath sharply, Luffy stared back at Benton, stiff as a statue, but then his expression showed a little pain as he bore his teeth. Then he turned to look back at Nami. "Nami, I'm sorry," he whispered, but she pressed a finger to his lips again to stop him from saying more.

"No, Luffy, it's my fault. Everything you just told me, you're right. I could have come to see you, but I didn't. I was bitter and selfish. Your dad has you training all the time, which barely leaves you time to yourself. It's my faul-"

"No, Nami! It's not your fault," he said, shaking his head and ignoring her finger. "I still could have tried! But I was just bitter too! I'm the captain, so I should have-Mm!" His eyes opened up as wide as they could go as he stared down at Nami in completely shock.

Benton's jaw dropped down, completely rigid as he stared back at them. Since her finger wasn't working to shut him up, she did the only thing she could think of to stop him. She had grabbed his face, and pulled him down to press her lips against his to stop his words. Then she quickly pulled back to frown up at him.

"Listen to me. You're not the one that had selfish reasons. I had plenty of time, way more than you did," she said, but then her expression softened. "But I was stupid, and I ended up hurting you and making you think that I would choose this place over you. _Of course_ I would come with you if you left here, Luffy. I would have never left home otherwise. There is nothing that would stop me from being by your side as your crew member, Luffy … or as your friend. I know that we all feel that way, which is why we're here. Our dreams are important, but you're the man that promised to help us fulfill them, aren't you?"

Benton's shock slowly subsided as he listened to her words. This was way deeper than him. There was a bond these two shared, a bond he could never come between. All of this man's crewmembers shared that bond. He hadn't failed to notice the two that always remained by his side when he trained, who helped and encouraged him. There was a deep loyalty they all had for this man, and nothing could break that. Smiling a bit, he huffed as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. He had lost long before he had even entered the running … Nami would never leave this man's side … not for anyone.

Relaxing considerably, Luffy's face softened as he stared back down at Nami, but then he finally nodded and replied back softly, "Yes. We're all going to fulfill our dreams. I'll make sure of it."

"That's what I thought. I've already accomplished so much because of you. I'm not about to give up on that now. And even since I've been here, I've seen so much, and I've been able to map it all. That's all because I'm following you, Luffy. I'm still accomplishing my dream," she said, starting to smile up at him.

Slowly, Luffy reached up to gently grasp her hands, still clutched to his face, and then he pulled them down, keeping her hands in his. And then he released a breath, closing his eyes and leaning forward to rest his forehead against her shoulder. "I'm so relieved," he whispered, and he was. He was very relieved. For a moment there, he had thought he lost her.

Her smile warmed as she looked down at him. "I'm sorry for making you think I wouldn't remain in your crew, Luffy," she replied back softly, "but you can rest assured that I would never leave your crew until we've all fulfilled our dreams."

Opening his eyes, he let those words sink in, and his heart pulsed painfully. She wouldn't leave until they all fulfilled their dreams? He didn't really want to ever consider any of them parting, even after they had all accomplished their dreams. Slowly, he lifted his head to look down at her, and her eyes followed him to meet his. However, he then just nodded softly, accepting it for now. When the time came for them to part ways, he would think of it then.

Smiling wider, she nodded as well before turning to Benton. "Ah, I'm sorry, Be-Ah!" she exclaimed, looking about, but Benton was nowhere in sight. "Oh, where did he go?" she asked, frowning softly.

With a smile on his face and his arms behind his head, Benton walked down the halls with a sigh. She confirmed it with those words. She would never leave that man's side. It was fine. He seemed like a good man anyway, despite his stubbornness and temper, and Nami seemed to really care for him. He would let it go. He had really liked Nami's spunk when he had first met her, and she had really interested him, but it seemed her captain had already noticed this, or maybe he didn't.

He had not failed to see the other man's jealousy when he saw her with him though. He had even challenged him for her. So, there had to be something there. Luffy most definitely wanted no man taking his navigator away from him. Just like Dragon, Luffy was no man to mess around with. However, that wasn't to say that Benton wasn't either, but he knew when he had lost. Snickering with a grin, he gave a shrug. It wasn't a big deal. There were other fish in the sea, after all, and it was a very big sea.

"Ah, I'm sorry about your friend, Nami," Luffy said, rubbing the back of his head with a frown, staring off towards the crowd of people, shamelessly watching the entire thing.

"A-A-A-Ah …" Nami stuttered, staring at all the people, just staring back at them as a flush entered her cheeks. When had they gotten there? She hadn't even noticed. "I-It's … okay … I can talk to him later," she replied with a sigh as she turned away from the crowd to face back to Luffy, though she didn't look up at him.

"Nami?" he suddenly called quietly, still staring in the direction Benton had been in.

"Yes?" she asked, finally looking up at him.

"Do you like him?" he asked, his voice still quiet.

"Ngh!" she exclaimed, pulling back a bit from him as her cheeks reddened further. After awhile, he turned to look at her, his eyes unflinching and completely serious. Looking around at the others, she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him along, pushing against the crowd, who parted for them to get passed.

"Aah, Nami?" Luffy exclaimed in confusion, but allowed her to pull him along.

Once they were away from the prying ears and eyes, turning to look over her shoulder to make sure, she turned back around and sighed, keeping his hand in hers without thinking about it. "He's just a friend, Luffy. So, yeah, I guess I like him. He kinda reminded me of you, actually, only less annoying," she replied with a purse and a huff.

"That so?" he replied back, but his voice remained quiet, causing her to turn and look at him. He was facing ahead, his expression unreadable.

"Why do you ask?" she asked, curious.

"I don't know," he replied with a small shrug.

They were silent for awhile as they walked, but then she said, "You were jealous of him."

"Aa," he replied instantly, "he was getting to talk to you, but I couldn't. It made me angry. I didn't like him."

"Ah!" Nami exclaimed, taken back by his honesty.

However, he then suddenly asked, "Nami, why did you kiss me?"

"Nnh!" she exclaimed, stiffened as her lips formed into a thin line, and then she blushed. "I-I dunno," she replied quickly.

"You could have just hit me or told me to shut up," he said, sticking his hands into his pockets as he shifted his eyes to the side.

"Ngh!" She almost tripped, lowering her head to hide her embarrassment. "U-Un … I – I guess I could have," she finally replied quietly as her lips scrunched up, the thin line growing crooked. "But I didn't want to hit you."

"Ah?" he questioned, turning to look down at her.

"You didn't really deserve it. I'm sorry about all of this, Luffy," she replied, keeping her head lowered.

"It's all right. I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it. You'll come sit with me at dinner, right? We could head there now," he said, facing forward again. "I'm starving! I hope Sanji made something good today!" he exclaimed, suddenly grinning again.

Looking up at him, Nami just stared, and her heart fluttered. She really had missed him. Being beside him now and talking to him as if nothing had changed … like old times … it really made her happy. It really had been so long. Tears came to her eyes, and she smiled brightly with a firm nod. "Mm! I'll come and sit with you!" she said, holding her hands behind her back.

Turning to her and grinning wider, he snickered and nodded. "That really makes me happy~!" he exclaimed, but then he blinked. "Ah! Nami, why are you crying again?" he asked, stopping, his hand automatically reaching up to cup her face, touching his thumb to her tears.

However, she kept her bright smile and just laughed. "Because, I'm really happy too! I really missed you, Luffy! And I really missed the others too! I was such an idiot!" she said, though her voice began to quiver as the tears worsened, and suddenly, she wasn't smiling as she gasped softly to the tears, reaching up to wipe them away. "I really missed you!"

"N-Nami," he called to her softly, his expression saddening as he watched her, but then he drooped and said quietly, "I really missed you too, Nami."

She didn't really care. She just did what she felt she wanted to do at the time. She launched herself right at him, and it seemed so natural that he opened his arms to her and enveloped her into a comforting embrace. She poured out her tears, realizing for the first time that she had been lonely. Even if she had made friends, and had even had Robin, it had not been enough. She really missed the way things used to be with just the ten of them on Sunny.

However, she knew circumstances had changed, and so accepted it, because she would follow Luffy anywhere. She couldn't even bare to think about being apart from him. When they had all been separated, she had felt so hopeless and lost. When she had been reunited with him again, she had felt whole again. And after these two years of only being able to see him from afar, she really did see how lonely she had been. However, now, she felt that everything was okay. Even if they didn't see each other much, she knew that she could still go and see him, and he would smile for her.

Being there with him and him holding her, she felt as her tears subsided and even felt comforted. However, she didn't quite want to move away from that comfort just yet. She wanted to remain in that way for a little longer. However, the sound of his stomach growling in her ear, made her open her eyes. "Mm?" she hummed before pulling away to look down at his stomach, but then up at him.

He was looking down at her with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "Ah, sorry …"

Smiling again, she chuckled and shook her head as she pulled away from him with a blush. "It's okay. You did say you were starving. Let's go and eat, okay?" she said before turning to keep going.

However, he suddenly grabbed her hand, making her stop and turn to him in confusion. "Are you sure you're okay now, Nami?" he asked her softly, suddenly serious again and his expression showed his concern for her.

She could only stare back at him, surprised that he didn't just exclaim about the food and forget about it. He was putting her feelings before his hunger, which made her entire body feel warm, and she smiled with that warmth and nodded her head softly. "Yes, I'm okay now, Luffy," she replied in a soft voice. "Thank you," she said, chuckling quietly.

Smiling in turn, he nodded and said, "Mm, you're welcome, Nami." He then started to pull his hand away to move forward, but she quickly grasped a hold of it, to keep him from pulling it away. "Ah?" he questioned, looking back down at her.

She kept her head lowered, her face erupting with more color as she kicked the floor with her shoe. She wanted to keep a hold of it. Clearing her throat, she then turned, tightening her fingers around his hand and started for the mess hall. Blinking after her, Luffy kept quiet, allowing her to lead him by his hand, but then he smiled, stepping up to walk beside her. Once she was certain that he had allowed her to keep his hand, she relaxed her grip, but then moved her fingers to lace in with his, her face flushing further.

Looking down at their hands, Luffy just stared for awhile, but then a soft smile slowly started to touch his lips, and he laced his fingers back with hers to hold them a little tighter. Her heart leapt into her chest and began to pound, feeling his acceptance, and then she smiled. This really was how she wanted it to be. Closing her eyes, she leaned to the side, resting her head on his shoulder. She wanted to remain at his side … always by his side. Would he allow that?

"Nami?" he called softly.

"Yes?" she replied back just as softly, her eyes slowly opening.

"You would always stay with me, right?"

"Of course I will, Luffy. I've already said that I would," she replied, losing a little of her smile.

"Even after we accomplish our dreams," he said. He wasn't asking her. He was making himself clear, that he didn't just mean during their journeys together.

Blinking a few times, she stared ahead, a little amazed that he said that. Did he really mean what she thought he meant? After awhile, she lifted her head to look up at him, which he was staring right back at her seriously. They both paused in their walking, their eyes never leaving the other, and Luffy patiently waited for her reply. He wouldn't rush her. He would give her the time she needed to make her decision and would accept whatever answer she gave him. However, his heart pounded with anxiety, waiting for her to answer as she stared back at him.

"You want me to stay by your side, Luffy … even after we accomplish our dreams?" she whispered, still amazed that he asked her such a thing.

"Yes," he replied back instantly, taking a hold of her other hand. "Would you, Nami?"

She stared back at him for awhile longer, and he was beginning to think he might pop with the anxiety welling up inside. However, when he saw her slowly begin to smile, he released his pent up breath in relief. "Yes, I'll stay with you, Luffy," she finally replied, and he slowly leaned forward to wrap her back up into his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as well as her smile brightened. Now she was even happier.

Despite the wonderful moment, Luffy's stomach once again made its demands clear as it growled, and Luffy deflated. "So hungry," he whined with a groan, causing Nami to burst into laughter and pull away.

"Well, then let's get to the mess hall already before all the good food is gone," she said, grinning up at him.

"Aah, no!" he cried, grabbing her hand and his hat with the other as he took off down the hall with a grin on his face.

"Ah, Luffy!" she cried in complaint, but then she just grinned and laughed, running behind him.

xxxx

"Ah, there he is," Nami said, pointing him out to Luffy.

Giving a nod, they then headed over, and though Nami was a little nervous, she could tell that Luffy wasn't. "Oi, Benton," Luffy called, and Benton looked down at them and grinned.

"Ah, yo!" he called, dropping down from the fence he had been clinging on to.

Blinking back at Benton, Nami was shocked to see the grin on his face as well as the fact that Luffy had called him by the right name. "Ah?" Luffy questioned, a little confused himself to the other man's grin.

"Aah, worked things out, did ya?" he asked, chuckling.

Blinking some more, Luffy then looked towards Nami, who looked just as confused. However, he then looked back towards Benton and said, "Sorry about yesterday."

"Don't worry about it!" Benton replied, holding up a thumb. "It's all right. I completely understood what was going on. It wasn't hard to realize that I'd already lost," he said, giving another soft chuckle as he smiled back at them.

"B-Benton," Nami said softly, her cheeks flushing lightly. She was actually surprised, but at the same time, she wasn't.

"A-Aa, I see," Luffy said, reaching back to rub over his head.

"Well, anyways, I was watching this match, and I got to thinkin'," Benton started, looking back over to the fence, but the crowd of people were in the way, "The match you and I had, it was actually a lot of fun. We went all out, and we were both pretty evenly matched," he said, turning back to smirk at Luffy.

Returning his smirk, Luffy gave a nod in agreement. "Aa, it was fun," he said.

"So, I was thinking, maybe we could help each other train. I think it would be fun and beneficiary for the both of us. We could help each other to become stronger, and I could help you out with how to control both your abilities," Benton suggested as his smirk widened.

"A-a," Luffy agreed, looking as if he really liked this idea. "I agree. I like this idea. We could start tomorrow."

"Aa, sounds good to me," Benton said, bringing up his arm, his hand balled into a fist.

"Aa, tomorrow then," Luffy said, bringing up his own arm to press the side of his fist into Benton's as both grinned. It would seem, a friendship had just formed between the two.

Watching them both, Nami smiled, feeling a great relief wash over her. After all, she did like Benton. He was a good guy, just like Luffy. "Anyways, come watch this match! It's pretty cool!" Benton said, jumping back up on the fence and climbing to the top.

"Okay!" Luffy cried, jumping up to climb up after him, and his grin brightened. "Hooo! It's Merry!"

"Merry?" Nami cried, climbing the fence as well to look.

"I already told you before that my name isn't Merry, Luffy! It's Pedro!" the man at the center cried angrily up at Luffy. However, he then bent down to charge after his opponent, using his massive, curled horns.

"Aah?" Nami questioned, gaping back at the man. "What …?"

"That's Montaguu Pedro!" Benton exclaimed as he laughed. "He has the Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Sheep!"

Blinking down at the guy, Nami then burst into laughter and said, "He really does look like Merry!"

"Ah, who's Merry?" Benton asked, turning to look at them both.

"Merry was our last ship," Nami replied, her voice and smile warm and reminiscent.

"Your last ship?" Benton asked, still blinking at them in confusion.

"Aa, but he died," Luffy replied in much the same far off voice with a sad smile.

"Died …?" Benton questioned, looking more confused. "Your last ship died?"

"That's right," they both replied and the same time, and then Nami rested her head on his shoulder.

"I miss Merry," she replied very quietly.

"Aa, I do too," Luffy replied, resting his head onto hers as they watched the match.

"Huh," Benton said before looking back down. "I had no idea that ships could die," he said, just accepting what they said as truth. "Sorry for your loss."

Luffy chuckled softly and said, "Thanks, he died happy though … That's enough for us. We won't ever forget him. Plus, Franky built a Mini Merry, and I honestly believe Merry's spirit is there somewhere!"

"Un, I do to!" Nami agreed with a bright smile.

"Ah, that's cool! I'd like to meet Merry!" Benton replied with a grin, "And your new ship too!"

"Aa, we'll show you, Sunny and Mini Merry!" Luffy replied with a grin, turning back to Benton. "Let's go now! I have some free time!"

"Yeah, okay!" Benton replied excitedly, and both dropped down, but Luffy reached up to help Nami down first before they took off running towards Sunny.

All three laughed as they ran towards the harbor. Nami felt so happy, and she was so relieved that Luffy and Benton were able to patch things up, and now already, they were friends. She felt that whole in her chest filled, and now she had an even brighter future to look forward to with Luffy. As long as they supported him through his trials and helped him to defeat his enemies, and he allowed her to remain by his side, that was good enough for her.

**The End …**

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys liked this! XD And I hope it helped to cheer you up, Surise! DX Anyways, I want to think my friends at Moonlight for helping me out, and for Alastair. Pedro was all her idea! X3 Only thing I added to him was his last name! XD Anyways, it was fun to write it, and like I said before, it was just a 'what if' fic. I also hope you guys liked Benton! XD Just so you know, Renard means Fox in French. So, Benton still has the last name of an animal! XD And actually, I borrowed the name Renard from one of the characters in our book series that I'm writing with Ara! XD So anyways, now that it's over, ja ne~! :D


End file.
